Forever Together
by PrincessLightWarrior1
Summary: May and Drew were to be together. That was the plan until he tells her news that soon shatters that dream for both of them. Yet May knows he will come back and they'll be together. A one-shot story for BlackTwistedTwilight! Happy Late Birthday!


**FINALLY FREEDOM! Seriously I wanna just. . .I just don't like school. Simple. Anyway this is a story for BlackTwistedTwilight! She is pretty awesome and HILARIOUS AND MY BEST FRIEND! It was her birthday 2 days ago so. . .November 7th! She is a Hylian and so am I!**

**So this story is for her! Hope you love it! And Happy late birthday! **

"Dawn, how does this look on me?" a female brunette asked gazing at a mirror.

The bluenette swirled around looking at her best friend. "May it looks beautiful!" she cheered, standing beside May.

"It seemed like yesterday, you and me were wearing our mothers dresses and poor crafted construction paper crowns". The two stood silent remembering their childhood memories.

"Anyway! I'll pay for that!" Dawn said, snatching the lavender purple blouse from May's grip. Dawn grabbed multiple dresses, went to the checkout.

The two headed to May's house. It was simple home, bedroom, living room, kitchen, bathroom. Dawn carried the bags, while May took her time putting the key in the keyhole.

"Take your time May!" Dawn shouted sarcastically, having difficult time carrying the bags.

The brunette laughed, opening the door letting her friend throw the bags and gasp for air. "You have anything to eat? I'm hungry and tired a-and I need help", Dawn said faking the sobs.

"Here let me make some sandwiches! Just give me a moment!" May running into the kitchen getting to work. The bluenette smiled grateful for her friend making lunch. Instead of sitting down patiently, she decided to look around her home. It wasn't the first time Dawn's had been to May's house. She always would crash at her place when she was bored or just wanted to hang out with her best friend. Of course there were a few times where the both never saw each other but talk on the phone because of work consuming their time.

After all being an adult with no work wouldn't make it work. Yes, May and Dawn were adults. Dawn had just celebrated being 25 two weeks ago, and May being 24. Dawn's blue hair still the same length as in high school. Her usual yellow clips. May's brown locks were grown, but she would always keep them the same way she would put them the same way. There on the television stand, would be numbers of pictures showing the two smiling at the camera and beautiful locations May went. But one stood out the most, it was a familiar picture.

A male with unusual green hair. Andrew Hayden. Drew.

May's boyfriend .

Dawn stared at the photo, it was near the end of high school. It was kinda unusual for a couple to live in house when they weren't married, but the two were sure that they would be married together.

. . .That was the plan. Till he told the news.

"The sandwiches are ready"

Dawn jumped from her spot, turning around violently, scared. May hung her head low placing the plate of sandwiches on the coffee table. Dawn took the picture with her and sat beside May on the couch. She gave the picture to May, staring at the photo of her love.

"I remember when he gave me the news. How devastated I was. What was I going to do without him. I loved him so much" the brunette said sadly placing the picture to her heart.

_Flashback_

"_May I have to tell you something" Drew said holding the females hands. The two were in their small apartment living room sitting on the couch, and Drew having to tell May the new information._

"_Yes Drew?" she said feeling nervous. She stared deeply in his eyes wondering if the news was a good one._

"_I'm going on a business trip and I-"_

"_That's wonderful news!" May got up and giggled to her silly conclusions. She looked down at Drew, who gave a sad smile and looked away. "That was the news right. .. you're going on a business trip ?" _

_Drew stood silent scratching his head in frustration. It difficult to say this when he knew it would break her heart. "I'm going on a business trip and I'm headed to the Kanto region, it lasts for 5 years" he said slowly his words fainting. The brunette stood on the couch, wanting to if it a joke. _

_This was a joke. . .right?_

_That was when he left. _

"_Drew. . What am I going to do? Without you and for five years?! How will I keep in touch with you?" she asked desperately wanting to know. What was going to happen to them. Would it work? _

_The male only looked away pained, not wanting to dare see her face. Sure they weren't in money issues but living in an apartment wasn't good enough for the two when they were destined to be together. _

_Flashback ends_

May sat quietly hanging her head low, and hiding her tears. It had been 6 years and still he hasn't come back to his loved one.

"Oh May. . " Dawn said comforting her friend, sure she had a boyfriend Paul. He was quiet but caring once you get to know him, Dawn loved him and he loved her. She couldn't imagine being in May's place, not seeing Paul for 6 years.

"But I know he loves me and he'll come back and once that day comes I'll be waiting" May said smiling with tears.

**Hope you like it Twi! And again Happy Late Birthday! **

**Review ^_^**


End file.
